Kiss with a Fist
by Miss-Murdered
Summary: There were plenty of places Duo would prefer to be on a Saturday than in the middle of a forest with Heero Yuy. That is until the first punch is thrown... One-shot. 1x2x1


Disclaimer: Don't own nothin' but the smutty words

Pairing: 1x2x1

Warning: yaoi, m/m sexual relations, plentiful amount of swearing… umm, roughness, touches of humour, pretty much a PWP

A/N: This is inspired by the song _Kiss with a Fist_ by Florence + the Machines and the desire to write some rough and dirty Heero/Duo smut.

Beta'd by ELLE.

**Kiss with a Fist**

"I will fuckin' kill Chang when we get back…" Duo grumbled under his breath this time as his last rant – that may have included the various methods of torture he was going to impose on his former 'comrade' and commanding officer – had not been appreciated.

He really wasn't going to do any of it, seriously, but the threats were making him feel better as he trudged two steps behind Heero, soaking wet, miserable, cold and damn annoyed. And it was all Heero's fucking fault they were here in the first place.

"And no one will ever be able to find the body parts…" he continued but maybe a little louder as Heero's head snapped to look in his direction, a cold glare thrown over his shoulder.

"Shut up."

"Fuck off," was the quick response and he was tempted to use the finger as well but instead he just held up his hand in what he supposed was a 'calm the fuck down' kinda way. "Okay, I'll be quiet. Jeez."

They didn't need to have another fight as that was the entire reason they had been sent on a 'team building' and 'communication skills' and 'working together' thing that involved being dropped in the middle of nowhere near a forest without any additional information regarding their location. They were required to work together for a Preventer assignment and the last time they had a mission together it had turned into an unmitigated disaster. Yeah, the bad guys had been caught. Yet Duo had ended up with a broken jaw. Heero had ended up with a black eye. It had not been entirely pretty. It had taken careful mediation by Wufei to even get them into the same room for months afterwards. Even Quatre had decided that peace between them wasn't possible and stopped making them attend dinners or events at the same time – it had caused a rift within the dynamic of the former Gundam pilots as 'sides' had been taken and that had made it increasingly awkward. However, Duo didn't give a shit.

He quite simply was never going to apologise to Heero unless the asshole said it first and Heero sure as hell wasn't going to do that. So they would stay hating each other's guts. And this situation was not helping.

They were stranded, minus any technology, in the middle of a forest – left with a map and compass, limited provisions and a first aid kit which Wufei had said was for 'just in case' – which alluded more to the fact that one of them may kick the ass of the other rather than any other potential danger. Heero had taken responsibility for navigation as Duo expected and – being already in a foul mood about the rain, about the mud, about spending his weekend in the company of Heero fucking Yuy when he could be out drinking and getting laid – he'd let him. It was easier that way. After all, that was one of his main problems with Heero. That superior shit. That always being so damned perfect. Infallible. All that credit for his role during the war as though the rest of them had been his side-kicks. It really fucking grated at times. At all times. Duo could feel himself grinding his jaw at the thoughts swirling around his head as he walked behind him, his eyes levelled at the leaf strewn floor under foot.

It was then Heero stopped and Duo pretty much walked into him which earned him another glare to which he stuck out his tongue in reply. Maturity was not his thing today.

"We should take a break."

"Fine."

Being remotely civil was also not his thing today.

They had stopped under a thick canopy that meant less rain descended and Duo watched as Heero slung his bag to the floor and searched for the energy gels that they'd been given as provisions. Duo followed suit, searching through his own pack, and sat on the damp dirt under a tree far enough away that he barely had to acknowledge Heero which was better for his sanity. He looked at him as he squeezed the fruity flavoured gel into his mouth and he wanted to chuckle at the way Heero's bangs had become plastered to his face. At the way he was intensely looking at the map and calculating something with that thoughtful look on his face that Duo recognised from the war – Heero sat on his laptop, thinking, at one of those schools.

Duo could appreciate that Heero was an attractive man – Heero had been a very attractive teenage boy, all hard lines and intense blue eyes and Duo had acknowledged that with a few guilty masturbation fantasies – but that didn't matter as Heero could be as gorgeous as he was but he was still a complete asshole. It was a damn shame as 95% of Duo fucking hated Heero Yuy. The other 5% wanted to jump him, kiss him hard, slide his fingers down into his combat pants and see if his teenage fantasies would hold up to reality.

The 95% always won out.

"It'll be six more hours until the rendezvous point."

Duo sighed loudly, shoving the empty gel pack into his bag and bringing out his small canteen of water, taking a sip before returning it to his bag as well. "I bet Wufei's getting off on this – making us work together. How the fuck he got to be our superior I'll never know…"

"He joined before us. We've both been suspended –"

He held up his hand as Heero stated obvious facts. "I was being rhetorical, 'Ro."

"Don't."

Duo realised what he'd said as soon as he saw that particularly harsh glare. "Sorry, man, just forget it."

"Nicknames imply we are friends."

"Shit, I said sorry," he said with frustration. "Can we just move on? I kinda wanna get to the rendezvous as quickly as damn possible."

Heero agreed to that without words as he was folding up the map, looking at the compass and repacking his bag, slinging it over his shoulder and Duo got to his feet again, rubbing muddy fingers against his combat clothing and following in Heero's footsteps as he should. He realised that was irritating him as well – that even now he was expected to play second to Heero – 02 to his 01. Duo let his anger bubble at the surface, trying not to mutter obscenities under his breath as they continued through the forest, rain falling through in less dense patches of trees and boots getting stuck in the mud.

They continued for a few more hours, the light beginning to fade and the rain finally ceasing, until they made another stop – this time for a more extended period as the need to eat actual food became apparent and with it the fun of ready-to-eat Preventer rations. Fun. It was at these times, when having to eat something that may or may not resemble food, that Duo actually looked back fondly on his life as a street kid as he'd not eaten anything as bad as Prev ready-to-eat shit in his time on the streets. And that was sure as hell saying something.

And Heero, of course, didn't complain – the Perfect Soldier forever – and Duo was holding back a million snide comments and a half a dozen eye rolls. It was Saturday – he was supposed to be drinking beers, picking up some guy, eating pizza and here he was, eating something that may or may not be food in the rain, covered in mud, with Heero. And they had at least three more hours of this. His temper was not going to hold.

After eating as much as his stomach and taste buds could tolerate, Duo emptied the rest of the packets onto the forest floor and glared over at Heero who appeared entirely nonplussed by it.

"I seriously don't know how you can't eat that shit."

"I don't know how you complain so much," Heero shot back, crumpling up the packet indicating he'd managed to eat it – whatever 'it' was. "You were a Gundam pilot."

"I _was _a Gundam pilot. We're not at fuckin' war anymore. I have an apartment, a shower, a queen size bed and I wouldn't be damn here if you weren't such a dick."

Duo got to his feet, frustration finally breaking its way through, and was tempted to just start walking on his own – minus compass and map. They'd only been provided one set. Wufei seemed to be aware that this would happen and had made a move to prevent it – that they had to stay together otherwise one of them would get lost.

'Fuckin' Chang,' Duo thought, his anger not dissipating and only increasing as Heero approached, apparently his anger and frustration finally reaching boiling point.

Duo had been sure from the moment they were called into Une's that they would probably punch each other at some point during this whole 'working together' bullshit exercise and as Heero was now in his face, he was sure it was going to happen.

"It was _your _fault," Heero ground out – referring to the fight that happened after the last mission they'd been partnered on.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ – it was _not _my goddamn fault!"

"You just can't shut up."

"_Excuse me_ for being an actual _person _and not some robotic fuckin' machine, you motherfuckin' jerk!"

He expected the punch as he'd learnt a few tricks to really piss Heero off – one was accusing him of being not quite human – and he tried to brace himself as the fist impacted into his stomach, winding him like he'd done before. At least it wasn't as hard as it had been on that fucking colony. He instinctively held his stomach, feeling like he could already sense the bruising occurring against his pale skin – and then he kicked, hard, going for Heero shin and he heard the grunt of pain as then he thought, fuck it, and launched himself at Heero's mid-section, using the impact and force to take them tumbling to the ground.

"You are such a bitch, Yuy – gonna pull my fuckin' hair now?"

The answer to that was a pull sharply on his braid, the pain of it making him yelp and since he'd fallen on top of Heero, his so-called war buddy used his moment of distraction to reverse their positions, and he felt a knee, hard in his groin and really, the two combined made him see red. Duo grabbed at any part of Heero he could get to, lodging a hand hard in his hair in revenge and using the other to level a punch at his jaw.

He heard a grunt that indicated he had at least caused Heero _some _pain and then knew he was fucked. There was a point when Heero just pulled out the superior strength bullshit – they'd had enough bust ups for Duo to recognise he'd always be outclassed physically as _he'd _not had the pleasure of being pumped full of a shit load of drugs during his childhood – and he struggled underneath that hard body for a second until he felt his wrists being encircled and pushed down to the mud underneath them.

Fuck.

Always second place. Silver medal. Number fucking two.

He bucked up his hips slightly, trying to gain some purchase to do something but failed as he looked up into impossibly blue eyes and a very serious expression. Maybe this time Heero would actually kill him and he considered that his own joke about hiding Wufei's body parts would bite him in the ass – as Heero probably could kill him and nobody would know shit.

"Lemme go," Duo conceded in defeat, "you win."

Heero didn't move off him and Duo tried to move again, very unsettled by the stillness of the man above him, by the weight of his body pressing down and the fact he could feel his breath close to his face, his fingers gripping his wrists tight. He swallowed, unsure of what the fuck was going on and then Heero's face was way too close and it took more than a few hurried heartbeats for Duo to realise that there were lips on his lips and a few even more rapidly rising beats for him to figure out that they were Heero's lips. His brain logically knew that the only person who was on this stupid 'working together' trip was Heero but there was that whole problem of the fact that they hated each other. Really hated each other. So he didn't respond at first. Just let those lips be pushed against his own until they weren't anymore and Duo blinked up at Heero.

He saw something flicker behind a usually so blank expression and his hands were released, Heero making a motion to move off him but Duo didn't let him now that his brain had managed to catch up with the situation that had presented itself to him. As yeah, 95% of him hated Heero – the other 5% that included his libido and dick were now more than a little interested.

"No you don't…" Duo began to say as he grabbed at Heero's hair like he'd done before but this time to bring him down to his own face rather than to cause him any pain.

The kiss was rough, angry, a battle for dominance – kinda how he expected it to be with Heero in those fantasy versions he'd kept to himself since he was fifteen – it was all tongues thrusting, teeth nipping, all breathless, wet, impatient and damn _hot._ He felt his body respond to the kiss, his hips moving up into Heero's as he ground down into him, the combined movement between them making him hard. Heero's hands were all over him, grabbing, groping, and Duo couldn't help doing the same, his hands sliding to Heero's ass to encourage his forward motion, a small groan coming from Heero's lips as the kiss disengaged for Heero to slide his mouth down his jaw, down his throat, his teeth creating a moment of pain across his skin to be laved with a tongue after. He threw his head back to allow better access and realised Heero's fingers were now playing downwards, reaching towards his belt, and he felt an assured touch unbuckle it, lowering the zipper carefully and moving aside fabric.

"Jesus – fuck!"

He hadn't been entirely gentle as he sought out Duo's cock from his boxers and pants but then, as if in apology, he was stroking him with a clear intent to make him come, his mouth still on his throat. Duo ran his fingers through dark unruly hair alternating between gentleness and gripping harder as Heero continued the motion of his hand all the while grinding against his thigh, his hard dick straining against his combat pants.

Duo closed his eyes, tried to take a deep breath but found it hitching as a thumb slid over the head of his dick and he realised that there was a clear indication of what Heero intended to do when he was attempting to bring his pants down further, his hand sliding from his cock further back in the confines of boxers –

"Shit, stop," he said, reaching down to still Heero's hand as really, as much as his body was saying yes – in fact screaming with all the latent rampant hormones he had thought he'd left behind – he didn't think that fucking in the middle of the forest was a good idea. "I sure as fuck don't have lube and there is no fuckin' way we are doing this without it."

Heero looked thoughtfully at him for a second and Duo really didn't like the look. "There's the energy gels."

His first reaction was to just laugh but he choked that back when he figured that Heero might actually be serious. "You're kiddin' me right?"

It seemed like he wasn't and Duo tried not to look too damn pissed at the implication of having something other than actual lube up his ass – he was pretty fucking sure that if the positions were reversed Heero would not be so enthusiastic about the idea. And he was tempted to tell Heero to get the fuck off him and to go back to their relationship of barely contained antagonism that they'd been working on for years but Heero looked adorably confused and Duo leaned up, pressing his lips firmly to Heero's and then murmuring against them.

"No fucking but I'll blow you."

He'd never known a guy refuse that offer – definitely not from him – and Heero let him reverse their positions until Duo was poised on top, sliding down Heero's firm body, running his fingers over wet clothing until he could reach inside his pants and bring out his dick, taking him in his mouth, wrapping a hand around the base without any warning or preamble, hearing Heero exhale sharply as he did.

It felt strange to be doing this to Heero and not some random guy he picked up in a bar or some sweet young Preventer agent impressed by his status as a former Gundam pilot. Yet he was very aware it was Heero as he felt a hand grab a little harshly at his braid, heard moaned sighs and a few stuttering breaths. Duo used his lips, dragging them up and down, using the hollow of his cheek, his tongue, removing his mouth to lick at Heero's dick, before bobbing back down on his cock and using his hand to make sure every part of Heero was stimulated even though he couldn't take him all in. He could try but Heero seemed to be enjoying the attention anyway – he could feel thighs start to tense and sensed that he probably only needed some more determined powerful suction and Heero would come. The guy he hated and Duo was blowing him without him being sure if he'd get any reciprocation – though he'd be happy with a hand job as really, Heero's technique had been pretty damn good.

He heard more moans, a few muted "yeahs" and "Duo's" that made him certain Heero was near the brink. He licked around the head, his tongue teasing and took one more bob down and he then tasted something sharp and salty – momentarily surprised by it and nearly choking and then he was swallowing as he felt Heero spasm underneath him. Bingo.

He couldn't help smirking slightly as he'd heard Heero make more noise than he anticipated and moved up to his knees, looking down at the man he was supposed to hate, breathless, his hair stuck against his forehead and his eyes heavy lidded, a slight flush to his cheeks. He wondered if he'd made a fucking mistake then as he didn't have a damn clue what Heero was thinking behind those deep blue eyes and he was tempted to just zip up and walk away to clear his head.

Yet Heero didn't let him. He was sitting up, pulling at Duo's braid, still wrapped around his hand, and he shared a kiss he didn't expect – a lot of guys didn't appreciate the taste of their own cum but Heero didn't seem to mind, kissing him, his hand back on Duo's dick as it had been when they'd started, stroking him firmly, each slide assured, confident, his lips going to his throat and nipping as though he'd already figured out Duo's erogenous zones. Guys usually didn't bother – it was all about getting in and out, quick and hard. Heero felt different.

"Fuck… I'm gonna –"

At least he gave him some warning, unlike Heero where he'd had to take a second to recover and swallow, and he felt his release pulse against damp clothing and the hand wrapped around his dick. The high of orgasm lasted only momentarily as reality flooded back and Duo hastily got to his feet, creating distance.

"I kinda thought you hated me," Duo said, a little embarrassed now as he secured himself back inside his pants.

Heero snorted under his breath as he too got up off the forest floor, wiping at the front of his clothing and zipping up. "I thought you hated me."

"Yeah, well, you were always being so judgemental and all…"

"And you were always accusing me of being an emotionless robot," Heero said in response.

Which was true, it had become his favourite insult and he used it damn regularly. Duo never figured it actually hurt him. Never figured it got through that Perfect Soldier armour. Fuck it, he now felt like a jerk.

"Shit…" Duo said, shifting a little and avoiding Heero's too blue eyes entirely. "How long… ya know?"

"How long what?"

"Since you knew you like liked me?"

The 'like liked me' sounded juvenile and Duo wanted to kick himself but then Heero smiled. It was only a really small expression but then Duo felt it equalled any of his own Cheshire cat grins.

"A long time."

"Since we became Preventers?"

"Before that."

Duo quirked an eyebrow. "The war?"

Heero only nodded and Duo tried not to gape at him. They'd been doing their hating each other bullshit for so damn long and in reality they'd both been into each other. It seemed they really had needed to be dropped into a random forest without any distractions to figure that out.

"This is what happens when we get back," Duo started and approached Heero, his finger poking him dead in the chest at each sentence he said. "One, we tell Wufei nothing because he is not taking any credit for this shit. Two, we use real lube as you are so not sticking anything else up my ass. And three you come back to my place and we see how compatible we are in bed."

"Why your place?"

Duo rolled his eyes at the ever so slightly confrontational tone. "Do you really wanna fight again?"

"No."

"Good – then let's pack our shit up and get to the rendezvous point because I figure we've got like seven years of catching up to do."

Heero didn't argue with that, grabbed his pack as Duo did the same, and though they had three more hours of trudging through a damp forest, his Saturday had actually turned out better than he thought. Wufei was not going to be killed when they got back, they were going to reprise whatever the hell had happened in this forest in Duo's bed, and he could finally admit that there was more than 5% of him that liked Heero Yuy. How much more he'd figure out later.


End file.
